The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to capturing images, and more particularly, to a three-dimensional (3D) capture method with 3D preview (function) of preview images generated by a monocular camera (i.e., a single monocular camera) and related electronic device thereof.
With the development of science and technology, users are pursing stereoscopic and more real image displays rather than high quality images. The main theory of a 3D image playback is to make the left eye and the right eye see different images, thus the brain will regard the different images seen from two eyes as a 3D image.
During a 3D image acquiring process, the user cannot have 3D preview (function) of the 3D image before the 3D image is generated. That is, the 3D image capture result has to be checked after two 2D images are generated and merged. Hence, in a case where the electronic device is also equipped with a 3D display, each of the two 2D images is generated under a 2D preview mode, and the captured 3D image is only displayed on the 3D display in a playback mode. The user experience of using the electronic device to capture a 3D image is poor. Besides, the captured 3D image may violate the stereoscopic vision, which causes the visual fatigue when the captured 3D image is displayed.